<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like What You See? by Sasa_Q</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871193">Like What You See?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q'>Sasa_Q</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lingerie, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has a special anniversary gift for Picard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Luc Picard/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like What You See?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Really, Q, I don't see what's so important. Or why I need to face the other way," Picard said.</p>
<p>"You'll see!" Q said from behind Picard. "Don't worry, Jean-Luc. I promise it won't be..."</p>
<p>"Frivolous?" Picard finished. "I should hope not."</p>
<p>"You have no sense of fun," said Q. "But don't worry, I'm here to change that. All right, turn around, but keep your eyes closed." Picard turned slowly around, his eyes still closed. "All right. Open your eyes."</p>
<p>When Picard open his eyes, they grew wide. There was Q, sitting with one leg crossed over the other in a chair in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but... lingerie. A black bra fitted to his skin, decorated with lace. Tiny black lace panties, with a garter belt holding up thin black stockings. They fit Q perfectly. Of course they did. He was all-powerful; surely it only took the tiniest fraction of his power to look sexy for his lover.</p>
<p>"Oh my," said Picard, after a moment of staring.</p>
<p>"You like what you see, mon capitaine?" Q asked, his lips curving into a smile.</p>
<p>"That's a severe understatement," Picard breathed.</p>
<p>"I tried on so many variations of this outfit," Q informed him. "I wanted to get it just right for you. I'm glad you like it. You do like it, don't you?"</p>
<p>"I love it," Picard said. "How did you know I would like it so much?"</p>
<p>Q shrugged elegantly. "Just some guessing. Really, you're a very predictable man, Jean-Luc."</p>
<p>"Good lord, Q, you're... beautiful."</p>
<p>"You didn't know that already? I'm wounded." Q pretended to pout.</p>
<p>"This is one hell of an anniversary gift," said Picard.</p>
<p>"Yes, well, I knew you'd like it," said Q. "You can thank me later."</p>
<p>"Now I feel like I skimped on my gift to you," Picard said.</p>
<p>"Don't feel that way," Q said. "I enjoyed Risa. It was almost as lovely as you." After a moment of staring, Q said, "Well?"</p>
<p>"What do you want me to do?" Picard asked.</p>
<p>"This is your night," said Q. "I'm sure you'll think of something."</p>
<p>"No, it's OUR night," Picard said insistently.</p>
<p>"You old romantic," Q said teasingly. "Come on. I'm sure you've thought about me wearing this before for you. In fact, I'm sure you have, because I've read your mind. Admit it. What you want most right now is ME."</p>
<p>"You might be right," said Picard, his cheeks growing pink with embarrassment. He hadn't known Q knew about those particular thoughts.</p>
<p>"So, what are you waiting for?" asked Q.</p>
<p>Picard thought about it. "You know," he said, "you're right. What am I waiting for?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably the most non-sexual thing I've written for at least a month. And this is literally a story for the prompt "lingerie".<br/>I'd love if you gave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>